Shattered Heart
by Chezburgerz101
Summary: What were to happen if Riley and her dad rode back from the Ski Lodge and got in an accident which caused Riley to lose her memory of her and Lucas's relationship. Will Lucas, Maya, and Farkle be able to help. This is my first story, so I am sorry if it is bad.
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

I open my eyes to see a white room. An unfamiliar white room, and it's really bright. My ankle feels like it's throbbing, but I'm covered in a blanket, so I can't even look at it. I'm having trouble seeing also, because the lights are so white. I look to my right and see my parents sleeping in plastic black chairs. They look uncomfortable. I look to the left, I see Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. I look down and notice I'm in a hospital gown. Wait, why am I in a hospital gown, why am I in the hospital? Oh gosh, I am in the hospital, now I'm getting scared

"Mom, dad," I whisper yell. "Mom? Dad?," I ask louder," which causes them to jolt awake. My dad has a long scar on his forehead. Where did that come from? "What's going on dad, why am I in the hospital?"

"Oh honey, you don't remember," my dad Corey says. I shake my head no. "Oh Riley, there was a car accident on the way back from The Ski Lodge. It was you and me, and the car ran the light, in which it hit the passenger side. I shouldn't have asked you to drive with me, instead of riding the bus back with your friends. You really don't remember do you?" I shake my head again, oh that hurt. "You don't remember," he says louder this time, like it surprised him. Now I'm getting frustrated.

"No, dad I don't remember," I yell quite loudly, which wakes up Lucas, Farkle, and Maya. My mother opens her mouth to speak, but Maya interrupts while Lucas and Farkle just stare at me with expressions I can't read. I look back at Maya," Riley!" she exclaimed. "Peaches," I exclaim back with a big smile forming on my face forgetting for a second where I am. "I can't believe you're awake, they said you'd be sleeping for another day or two!" I furrow my brows at this, "Maya," my mother says," she doesn't remember."

Maya just laughs," What do you mean you don't remember. You don't remember coming home and the accident?" I take her hand," coming home from where peaches?" Farkle finally speaks up," Riley, the Ski Lodge. You know, the place where you and Lucas became a couple." I laugh at him," Me and Lucas, what are you talking about? Last time I checked we were just friends, like brother and sister," I say which hurt me a bit in the process. My memory is a bit splotchy, but the last memory I have of him and me is the Semi-Formal, after I gave up my feelings for Lucas, so Maya could have him. But it's weird, because I remember I am in highschool and that's after Semi Formal. I keep myself from looking at Lucas, because I can't stand to see his expression. Anyways, I get back to the conversation I was having with my friends.

"What happened to the fire," I spit out," you know Maya and Lucas." I look over at Lucas and see that his eyes are dark and he's gripping the arms of his chair, I know that something happened which is important.

He finally looks up and speaks with all his strength, but it comes out as a whisper," There is no me and Maya, Riles, we agreed to become girlfriend and boyfriend on the trip. Me and maya are brother and sister." I choke on my own tongue," Boyfriend," I yell," I'm not ready for a boyfriend, It's just my first few weeks in high school." Yes, I want to be his girlfriend, but I don't even remember saying yes and the last half of our relationship. With this comment he stands up saying," Well, I wouldn't want to force that on you, so I'll let you think. WIll you excuse me, I'm going to, I don't know, punch a wall." With this he walks out of the room abruptly. I can't believe I just broke up with him, in such a hurtful way too.

I look at Maya," What just happened?" I ask her. All she says is," you just broke a little huckleberries heart." With that, I get this feeling in my chest. Guilt. I feel guilty. I don't remember having such strong feelings for Lucas, so I can't just be in a relationship, but it hurts knowing I caused him pain. Maybe my heart remembers, but just my brain doesn't.

"Mom, when can I go home," I ask my amazing mother Topanga. "Well, you haven't even asked about your injury," which I guess i've been so confused that I forgot to ask," for your information you have a broken ankle, some bruises, a small concussion, and as we worried, amnesia. I completely forgot about my throbbing ankle. And Amnesia! So that's why I'm so confused. Why did I have to forget Lucas and I's relationship of all things.

I look over at Farkle who's looking down at his phone. "What are you doing Farkle," I ask him as he starts viciously typing," Oh, I'm just telling Smackle and Zay that you are ok, and making sure that Lucas," he pauses briefly (he must have known it hurt me to cause Lucas pain, that little genius, he knows I like Lucas)," didn't just knock down a building." _**Ding**_ "Oh that's him, if you would excuse me, I'm going to I don't know, save a building, I'll be right back Riley," he says as he races out of the room.

 **. . . . . . .GMW**

 _Meanwhile Outside_

Lucas's POV

After hearing Riley say that, my heart shattered. I felt broken. Completely. I just stared at her. Sadly enough she's the only person that could put me back togther again, so I quickly got out of my chair and left as fast as I could to deal with my anger/sadness. After I got outside RIley's room I ran. I ran without knowing where I was going with tears in my eyes. I just ran. I ended up in an alley a few blocks down from the hospital. I took a deep breath, but it didn't help. I felt like a volcano about to explode. But, I wasn't sure what would come out. Anger or Sadness. My eyes started adjusting to the alley's lighting. It was dark, with trash everywhere. A pile of leaves sat in the corner. Aww gosh, that reminds me of Riley when we got together. Why didn't she remember. It's so frustrating. She doesn't want to be my boyfriend now. I wouldn't blame her though. She doesn;t remember our relationship and I wouldn't force her into it. Why did that frickin car have to speed through that red light. _Crack_. A shooting pain flows up my arm. I punched the wall without even knowing it. There's a dent in the wall. I back away and trip over a purple cat plushie. I fall against the wall, sliding down slowly. That reminds me of her too. Her goofiness. It's so adorable how she only paints purple cats. I start to cry , which turns into big sobs. I can't believe _my_ Riley Matthews. We had just solved the triangle. I didn't even get the cherish the moment that we had. _**Ding.**_ It's a text from Farkle, it's hard to see my screen through the tears, but I eventually figure out what the words are.

F: Hey Lucas, you ok. Maybe she was just joking

Five seconds later I get another message before I can even answer

F: Ok, she wouldn't do that to you of all people. You didn't do any property damage did you?

L: Farkle, I'm at 5th street, in an Alley. I need you buddy please. I havn't done any property damage. At least I don't think?

F:Ok I'm coming

My once loud sobs stopped, as if I ran out of tears. On the inside I feel like I'm being torn up, but nothing on the inside. I feel as if I'm turning into Texas Lucas again. _No, I can't be doing that._ I stand up abruptly. _I'm not right._ Just when I'm about to punch the wall again, Farkle runs up and puts a hand on my shoulder. It doesn't help. I still feel so angry. If Riley had done it, I would have been better in a second. Melting under her sweetness, but Farkle doesn't have the same affect on me. I count down from ten before I face Farkle. He looks in my eyes and his widen.

"Woah, Lucas calm down. Let's just sit," he says as he grabs my arm and pulls me down," and just talk. Just like you do with Ri-," he stops. I take another deep breath, _Riley wouldn't want me to be angry, it's going to be ok._ We just sit there for a second surrounded in our thoughts, with our backs against the wall, before I break the silence.

"Farkle, I don't know what to do. What if she doesn't remember me. She has to right," I say running out of breath. "Lucas, she will remember, its just amnesia," he says calmly. I think about it for a second," that's not permanent is it?" The color drains out of his face.

"Most of the time it isn't Lucas, but after time of it being gone, it might be." I wish I hadn't asked. Now my mind is racing more. _What if she doesn't remember. What if she never develops strong feelings for me again._ "Is there anyways I can help her?" I ask hoping that he will give me an answer that I will like. "Well, you can try reliving memories, reminding her of good times," he answers, and just like that i have a plan. I need to have my moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley

The doctor came in to check on me after our conversation was done. She said I looked great for my injuries and talked a bit about my amnesia. "Well, I understand that you forgot about your boyfriend," she said," but don't give up on him. I have had many patients in this same situation. Just try to get back into a normal routine and spend time with him. Maybe he can trigger your memories. Well, you will be all good to go in the morning Mrs. Mathews."

"Thank you," I respond enthusiastically glad that I might get my memory back. With this she nods and walks out of the room. I feel bad that I never got her name, I'll have to figure it out when I send her a thank you card. I know no one does that, but they should.

"So, Riley. Your father and I have to go home. I have a case to work on and your father has to grade papers, that way we can pick you up in the morning in time for you to get to school. Are you sure you want to go tomorrow, you can just stay home"

"Yes mom. I want to go. I have to get into the normal 's ok you can go. At least I have Maya, Farkle, and Lucas," I answer.

"That's right and you're not getting rid of me," she quips as my parents kiss my forehead and head out.

"I would never wish of it."

 _Ding._ I know that's Maya's phone because mine makes a cat meow every time I get a message. She quickly takes her phone out and texts whoever that was back. Putting her phone away she takes my hand.

"Ok, Riley. I need you to listen to me. You need to quit the act. Everyone knows you still have feelings for Lucas, so there is no need to hide it. Ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it," I say waving my hands all around.

"Well, now that we have that all cleared up, what do you want for dinner," she questions.

"Mac and Cheese, extra ketchup," I request. She just giggles and waves her head back and forth. I hear her mumble oh you little weirdo. "But, I'm you weirdo," I answer. She just starts laughing hysterically and I join in. I hadn't even notice her text Farkle and Lucas.

 **. . . . . . .GMW.**

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

Maya and I had just finished discussing the progression between her and Josh when Farkle walked in. Lucas walked in right after holding a steaming bowl of mac and cheese in one hand, ketchup in the other. As soon as I see this my eyes widen and I put my hands out," gimme."

He smiles and sets it on the table next to me, then puts a big glob of ketchup on top. "Here you are ma'am," he says with a southern drawl which is just so adorable.

"Thank you sir," I respond picking up the spoon to eat. He then looks me in the eyes and I swear I got lost. His eyes are like emeralds which shine as if they were just polished. Full of so much mystery and love at the same time.

Maya makes a puking noise in the background," bleh, you guys stop being so lovey-dovey." I can feel my cheeks start heating up and Lucas's are turning pink too. He looks at his feet and walks back to his chair. I'm glad he's in a better mood.

Farkle has been watching from the doorway, but he now takes his seat. "So, Riley. When do you get out. Of the hospital that is?"

"Tomorrow, morning. I'm so excited! The people are so nice here, but it will be good to be home. Back to the normal routine," I answer, practically screaming.

"That's great, Riley," Lucas responds. He keeps looking at me, staring actually. I can't really tell why.

"Oh, thanks Lucas. Maya, do you know where my phone is?" She nods and takes my phone out of her pocket. Someone must have given it to her, knowing that I would ask. I turn it on and see a picture of Lucas and I on the lock screen. I don't know where we are in the picture, but, we look really happy. He's giving me a piggyback ride. He looks so perfect. I unlock my phone and open up the messages. I have 27, from my family and friends. Everyone in the nature club, texted me saying that they hope I get better soon. My grandparents, said that they love me and are coming to New York next week to see me. I look at the time, oh my. It's already 9. It's like an hour after I normally go to bed.

Everyone else is on there phones now, but I shut mine off. "Well, I think I better get to bed. If I want to be ready to get back to school tomorrow."

They all turn their phones off at once, as if in harmony. "Wow, it is late. We have school tomorrow and it is recommended we get at least 8 hours of sleep every night."

"Oh, that's my Farkle," I respond, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"Goodnight, Riley," Maya says," sweet dreams." She then closes her eyes, snoring within seconds. Farkle is to at this point, they must have been busy worrying all day. They are so amazing.

"Well, goodnight Riles. I'm glad your ok," Lucas says leaning forward.

"I am too!" I respond. I then blush realizing what I said," oh sorry, I meant thanks Lucas. Goodnight.

"No need to say sorry Riles, it was adorable," he then says. He then leans forward and kisses my knuckles. We then both blush. He leans back and closes his eyes. This boy is going to be the death of me, is my only thought as I drift to sleep. Smile on my face.


End file.
